Pokemon Sun&Moon X Fairy Tail
by RedOmega
Summary: Takes place in the seven year timeskip. The main female character from the previous story had disappeared for a month and left the champion position vacant. Ishgar, the continent of magic, had recent sightings of pokemon. Mostly Fairy Tail story. Sorry. I'm not good with summaries. But read if you want to.
1. Prolouge

**This is mostly the Fairy Tail story. Some changes from the Sun/Moon story.**

* * *

The girl who helped saved Alola from the disaster and defeated the Elite Four had suddenly disappeared. Before she disappeared, she left the champion position vacant, saying she doesn't want to become champion yet, as she only wanted to have adventures not fame.

=One Month Later=

A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes along with a tanned green-haired boy walked towards a house.

"Um... Is anyone home?" The girl said.

"Hello!" The boy shouted.

A tanned woman opened the from the inside along with a Meowth and notices the two visitors.

"Hau! Lillie! It's so good to see you!" The woman greeted, "Come inside!"

"Meowr!"

* * *

Lillie and Hau were sitting on a couch while Hau was playing with Meowth.

"Make yourselves at home!" The woman cheerfully said while giving tea and malasada to them.

"Malasada! Thanks a bunch, Ma'am!" Hau, along with Meowth, started eating malasada.

"*Sigh* You two..." Lillie then turned to the woman, "Ma'am, It's been a month and I'm sorry that we're only informing this to you now but..."

She suddenly reacted to what Lillie said, "A _month_? Wait a minute... didn't Cyra told you?"

"Hm? Told us what?" Hau asked while still munching his food.

Cyra's mother sighed, "Honestly, that girl... she has this habit of forgetting to tell others about where she's going.'

"So... does that mean you know where she went for the past month?" Lillie asks in curiosity.

"She's not in Alola right now. She went to the continent of Ishgar to visit her brother." She informed.

"Wait. Cyra has a brother?" Hau asks.

"Hm-mm. Her younger twin brother. His name is Cyrus." She notices Lillie being silent, "What's wrong, Lillie?"

"I'm actually relieved that she's all right." Lillie told her.

"Yeah, me too. We thought that she was in some kind of danger." Hau sighed in relief.

"Meowr?"

* * *

" _Ishgar_?"

"Her mother told us that's where she went." Lillie informed Prof. Kukui.

"I see." Gladion said.

Lillie was startled, "Brother! You're here, too? What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, to check up on you." Gladion blunty said.

"Heheh! You're worried about your little sister, huh?" Hau cheerfully said.

"You're noisy."

"Ishgar... now that's a surprise.' Prof. Kukui said.

"You know about it Prof.?" Lillie asks.

"It's a continent not far from here. Apperently, it's a place that's not inhabited by pokemon."

Lillie, Hau, and Gladion were surprised at that info.

"Whoa! Seriously?!" Hau loudly asks.

"Yep. I heard that it's a country of magic and people who have supernatural abilities there are called mages or wizards."

"Amazing." Lillie commented.

"To think people also have supernatural powers." Gladion said.

"Come to think of it, I heard that pokemon have started appearing in Ishgar, wgich is unusual." The Kahuna, Hala, said from behind the three, startling them.

"Where'd you come from!?"

"Pokemon inhabiting Ishgar?" Prof. Kukui said.

"Yes, there are recent sightings of Alola pokemon appearing there." Hala informed him.

"Hmm..." Prof. Kukui then turned to Lillie, Hau, and Gladion, "You three, can I ask you a fav-?"

Hau cutted him off, "No need to tell us, Prof.!"

Lillie nodded, "I think I already know what it is you're asking for."

Gladion sighed, "...Fine." He agreed silently.

"All right! Let's go, guys!" Hau said.

* * *

=Ishgar-Fairy Tail Guild (Second Building)=

At the same time...

"I'm not gonna let you guys disgrace Fairy Tail's good name!" Romeo shouted at Twilight Ogre as he lets out a purple flame.

"Romeo!" Wakaba said in worry.

"Stupid kid!" Romeo's father, runs towards his son.

One of Twilight Ogre's goons blew the flame out in ease, "Hate to tell you, but things have already been disgrace!"

"Leave my boy alone!" Macao said as he tries to stop him but is too late as the guy gets his metal club ready.

"You can train hard your whole life, and there's still no way you'll ever beat me!" The scoundrel was about to hit Romeo but, at that moment, someone kicked him from behind and send him flying across the guild.

"Who in the hell!?"

Suddenly, the Twilight Ogre gets freezed, hit by something metal, slashed, and smashed by a giant hand. The pink-haired boy with canine teeth smiled. The Tenrou Team has made their comeback!

"Look who's back!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!" Happy said.

"We're gonna need a bigger guild hall for this racket!" The third guild master, Makarov, said after he saw their guild's second building.

"I-I dont believe it..." Macao is so shocked that he could barely say anything.

"No way..." So is Wakaba.

Laki, Nab, and Vijeeter approached them in happiness and tears of joy.

Laki: "You look so young!"

Nab: "It's like you guys haven't age a day in seven years!"

Vijeeter: "Tell us what happened!"

Lucy: "Uh... well...

The Tenrou Team then explained what happened to the other guild members and about how they were saved by the first master, Mavis Vermilion. There are also some things that happened after that.

"The boat got destroyed because of Natsu and Gray, eh?" Wakaba said in a deadpanned expression, no surprise there.

"No wonder some of you are so wet." Macao said, referring to Erza, the cats and some others.

"Wait. Then how are you able to come back here?" Nab asked, "Did you swim?"

"Nope. Someone picked us up." Max told him.

"Who?"

"It's me, you idiots!" Cyra said as she entered the guild. She is a girl with platinum blonde hair (long and straight with sideswept bangs) and blue eyes. She wore dark gray clothing with sleeves that only reached her elbows and a short-sized skirt. She also wore white long gloves and boots with black thigh socks and a blue handbag with a pokeball on it. She is only a few inches shorter than Lucy.

"Cyra!"

"What's took you so long!?" Natsu asked.

"It's not easy helping repairing a boat that you severely damaged." Cyra bluntly told him.

"Oh yeah, I never met her before." Lucy said, realizing that she never met Cyra seven years ago.

"Her name's Cyra and she's a pokemon trainer of our guild." Makarov explained.

"Pokemon Trainer? What's that?" Wendy asks.

"You'll learn soon enough."

"Hey, Cyra. Where's Cyrus?" Mirajane asks.

"When I contacted him, it seems he was out of town for a while. He told me he'll be back soon." Cyra explained.

Suddenly, a Lopunny came out of her pokeball and started to shriek. Wait. She can TALK!?

Fanfic Info: In Ishgar, magical energy called Ethernano are everywhere. This can also cause an effect to some animals and pokemon, which gives them the ability to talk.

"WHOA!" Lucy and Wendy were startled, while Gajeel and the two exceeds (Carla and Panther Lily) stared in surprise.

"Kyaaa! When is Greninja going to come back!?" Lopunny shouted at... herself?

"Buneary, it's been a while." Erza greeted.

"Ah! Erza and you guys! I missed you guys so much!" Lopunny said as she hugs Erza.

"Um, Erza. She's Lopunny now." Cyra corrected her.

"Cyra, Cyra! When is Greninja going to come back? I won't let anyone become my rival for his love!"

"It's going to be soon, don't worry." Cyra reassures her.

"... Looks like we've got another Juvia here." Lucy sighed while the others laughed.

Natsu turns around, seeing Romeo staring at him in shock.

"Look at you, Romeo! All grown up!" Natsu commented with a smile.

Romeo then had a fit of tears and finally smiled for the first time in seven years, "...Everyone, welcome back!"

* * *

At the exact same time...

A boat (from the Sun/Moon game) approaches Ishgar with three people on it.

"So that's Ishgar. The Kingdom of Fiore." Gladion said.

"Yeah! That's so cool!" Hau cheerfully said.

"Would you turn it down a notch?" Gladion told the noisy, yet cheerful trainer.

Lillie looked at their destination in awe, _"Cyra is_ _there... I wonder where she is..."_

Lillie notices thather bag started moving, "Nebby, we're in a new place now. So don't wander off, okay?"

Nebby nodded and smiled.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please review. :)**

 **Notes:**

 **Cyrus: Male name, means "Sun" in Africa.**

 **Cyra: Female name, means "Moon" in Persia.**


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**This is the chapter where Lillie, Hau, and Gladion unknowingly meets Cyra's younger twin brother, Cyrus.**

* * *

"Something just doesn't add up." Gladion said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hau asks.

"We're in a town called Magnolia in Fiore, right?" Gladion asks.

"That's... right." Lillie answered.

"Then why is there a Pokemon Center here?" Gladion questions, referring to the building in front of them right now, which looks exactly like the Alola Pokemon Center.

"Hey! You guys Pokemon Trainers?" Some stranger asks.

"That's right, mister! Well, except for Lillie here." Hau answered, "This is actually our first time here!"

"Oh, so you're not from Ishgar then." The guy said, "That Pokemon Center was build ever since Pokemon started appearing here. They usually just take care of the pokemon that wandered into town or treat the injured ones."

"A typical Pokemon Center." Gladion said.

"Thanks for the info, mister!" Hau then ran inside, "Let's go, guys!"

"H-Hau!" Lillie tried to slow him down but it was too late.

"Give it up, Lillie." Gladion sighed, "Let's go."

The siblings then went inside. A figure suddenly appeared and saw them.

* * *

=Magnolia Pokemon Center=

The trio went inside, the hall was completely empty. They suddenly heard a cry.

"There! You're all better now!" The voice said.

"Pichu!"

Nurse Joy then came out from the treatment room while holding a bandaged Pichu and saw Lillie, Hau, and Gladion.

"Oh! Pokemon Trainers?"

"Hey, Nurse Joy!" Hau greeted her.

"Is this your first time here?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Yes. We were actually going to ask you something." Lillie said.

"Please give me a moment." Nurse Joy puts the Pichu down gently with some other pokemon.

"A Pichu, huh? Come on out!" Hau lets out his Raichu (Alola Form) and the latter starts playing with the Pichu.

"Have a seat." Nurse Joy politely said.

* * *

The trio and Nurse Joy took a seat. Hau was munching his malasada... seriously, again?

"I see... so you came from Alola."

"Nurse Joy, I was going to ask how there is a Pokemon Center here to begin with." Lillie told her.

"Oh, that? The Magic Council ordered people to build one." Nurse Joy said.

"Magic Council? What's that?" Gladion asks.

"They're the supreme rulers here and governs the entire continent of Ishgar." Nurse Joy explains.

"Whoa. Awesome!" Hau said in awe.

"Since the people in Ishgar nearly has no experience with pokemon, they had to get help from a pokemon region not far from here."

"It's Alola." Gladion said.

"But why only here?" Lillie asks.

"It's not _only_. This is the first Pokemon Center that has been build yet. It's because Magnolia became prone to the appearances of Pokemon so that's why they had to start from here. I heard they're currently constructing PCs from other towns."

"I see..."

"Nurse Joy!" Someone suddenly called out to her.

"Cyrus-kun!" Nurse Joy said as she saw the boy, the same figure from before.

The boy had spiky jet black hair, the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. He had slanted red eyes and wore a long black leather coat with a belt. He also wears long black gloves and boots and a red scarf.

"How's Pichu doing?" Cyrus asks.

"It's all right now. I've tend its injuries." Nurse Joy assures him, "Anyway, how did it get injured?"

"A bunch of Yungoos were bullying it so I teached them a lesson." Cyrus explained.

Cyrus notices the trio, "Hi, there! I'm Cyrus!"

"I'm Hau! Nice to meet ya!" Hau happily introduces himself.

"My name is Lillie."

"Gladion."

"Trainers from Alola?"

"Whoa! How'd you know?" Hau asks.

"Just a lucky guess." Cyrus said, "Can I ask what brings you to Ishgar?"

* * *

"I see... so you came to investigate the cause of the sudden pokemon appearances here."

"Are you a pokemon trainer, too?" Lillie asks.

"Uh-huh."

"What are you going to do after this?" Gladion asks Cyrus.

"I'm going to Kardia Cathedral. I heard there was a pokemon going on a rampage there. And the temperature on that side of the town is getting pretty low." Cyrus explains.

"We're going with you!" Hau said.

"Rai! Rai!" Raichu agreed.

"I'm going, too!" Lillie also said.

"I agree. We can't just stay on the sidelines." Gladion said.

"Okay, then." Cyrus turns to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, we'll be back in a bit."

"Sure." She nodded.

* * *

=Kardia Cathedral=

The town that surrounds the cathedral is having a... blizzard!?

"It's so cold!" Hau said, shivering.

"Isn't it obvious already?" Gladion told him. He's also shivering.

"Guys! I see something!" Lillie alerted them.

At the roof of the Kardia Cathedral, it was a spherical creature that consists of a black rock core covered by ice. It also looks somewhat similar to an ice hockey mask.

"So it was a Glalie that's causing this blizzard." Cyrus said.

"So it was using a move called Blizzard?" Hau asks.

"Yeah. But something's not right." Lillie said.

"I know." Gladion agrees, "It looks like its in pain."

"Okay. I have a plan! After we stop its rampage, I'm gonna catch it!" Cyrus said.

"You're planning on catching that Glalie, huh? But you don't even have a plan of how to stop its rampage!" Gladion said in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah!" Cyrus didn't listen to what he said and just climbed to the roof.

Gladion, Lillie, and Hau were shocked by his recklessness.

"Hey! Didn't you hear what I just said!?" Gladion shouts.

The Glalie seems to be struggling and notices Cyrus in front of him. It glared at him and started using Ice Shard.

"Greninja! Come out!" He threw his pokeball and a Greninja came out from it.

"Greninja. A Water/Dark-type pokemon..." Lillie said.

Greninja used its Water Shuriken to deflect the ice shards and a few of them land a hit on Glalie. In anger, Glalie then used Ice Fang.

"Let it bite your blade!" Cyrus commanded.

Greninja created two katana-like blades made out of compressed water and Glalie bit on one of them, slightly freezing it."

"!?"

"Whoa! How'd he do that!?" Hau wondered.

Gladion and Lillie gets hit with realization, "Is he planning to..."

"Go for it!" Cyrus shouted.

Greninja then threw Glalie on the ground, creating an impact and knocking it out.

"That was awesome!" Hau praised.

"Aren't you going to catch it?" Gladion asks.

"Yeah, but I gotta deal with its problem first." Cyrus told him.

"Hey, guys! This Glalie is poisoned!" Lillie informed them.

"So that's why it was running amok." Gladion said.

"What do we do!?" Hau asks.

"Don't worry. I have a Pecha Berry here." Cyrus said and gave it to Glalie.

* * *

Glalie woke up and is healed.

"Thank you for your help." Glalie said, "Forgive me for attacking you."

"Don't worry about it." Cyrus reassures it.

"Yeah! Looks like you've calmed down!" Hau said.

"...Wait."

"IT TALKED!?" The trio said in sync.

"Didn't you guys noticed?" Cyrus asks.

"Notice what?" Lillie questions.

"Hm... Hey, Gladion. Would you call out your partner?" Cyrus requests.

"Uh... sure."

Gladion threw his pokeball and Silvally came out.

"What is it, Gladion?" Silvally becomes surprised, "Wha-!?"

"Silvally!? You can talk!?" Gladion said.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Hau said.

"...Huh?"

"What's wrong, Lillie?" Hau asks.

"Nebby's been quiet for a while now." Lillie checked her bag and Nebby came floating out, as if its still sleepy.

Nebby yawned, "What's with all the ruckus? I was taking a nap..."

"Nebby!?"

"Huh? What is it?" Nebby's so sleepy that it didn't realize that it was talking in human language.

"What's going on here?" Hau asks Cyrus.

"Here in Ishgar, the magical energy here is called Ethernano and causes some effects to pokemon and animals, thus giving them the ability to talk while they're here."

"But earlier, why didn't Raichu, Pichu, and the other pokemon at the Pokemon Center talk?" Lillie asks.

"It'll only affect creatures with the capability of wielding magic even though they have yet to use one." Cyrus explains, "Actually, my Greninja can talk, too."

"That's right." Greninja agreed.

"Oh yeah!"

"What is it?" Gladion asks.

Cyrus turns to Glalie, "Will you become my friend?"

"Very well, then." Glalie agreed.

Gladion sighed, "Oh yeah I forgot about his plan."

* * *

=Pokemon Center=

"Well, see you later, Cyrus!" Hau said.

"Yeah! What're you guys gonna do now?" Cyrus asks.

"Good question." Lillie said.

"Why don't you three stay here for now? There are many rooms here." Nurse Joy said.

"Really? Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!" Hau thanked her.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm a Pokemon Trainer from the Fairy Tail guild! See ya!"

Cyrus walked away and waved his arm, revealing a blue Fairy Tail mark.

" _Fairy Tail_?" Hau wondered, "Nurse Joy, do you know something about what he said?"

"I'm sorry, I just moved here like you guys so I don't know much about this place yet." Nurse Joy explains.

"Silvally, did you notice that he's somehow familiar?" Gladion asks.

"Yeah." Silvally agreed.

"I just don't know why..." Gladion said.

"Lillie, what's wrong?" Nebby asks.

"Hmmm..."

 _"Cyrus... where have I heard that name before...?"_ Lillie wondered.

* * *

 **Gladion, Lillie, and Hau are a little older in this story.**


	3. A Fiery Blast

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SUN AND MOON & FAIRY TAIL.**

 **I made up Gladion and Hau's pokemon their moves.**

 **I chose Popplio in the game so Hau has Incineroar.**

* * *

=Magnolia=

Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, and the two exceeds of Team Natsu were walking down the streets.

"Hey, Lucy. It's been seven years, why don't we take a job?" Natsu said.

""We should but, we need gather some info about what's been happening this past seven years. If we take a job now, who knows what there could be in our way." Lucy told him.

"Yeah, Natsu. There might be a wizard that even you could find hard to deal with." Happy said.

"Who cares about that? I'll just fry 'em!"

"Can't you think of something more logical for once!?" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu-san, Lucy -san. I heard that the Kardia Cathedral had a blizzard yesterday." Wendy told them.

"A blizzard!? In this perfect weather?"

"We heard that it was caused by a pokemon." Carla informed.

"A pokemon? You mean like Cyra's Lopunny?" Lucy questions.

"Yes, but she told us that pokemon have hundreds of different types of species." Carla answered.

"I see, so we should keep our eyes peeled. There might be a troublemaking pokemon nearby." Lucy warned.

* * *

"Nebby, you sense something nearby?" Lillie asks.

"Uh-huh, I sense a pokemon right around the corner." Nebby replied.

"Yes, from what I can tell, it's a Fire-type pokemon." Silvally said.

"Okay then, let's find it now!" Hau then mindlessly ran off.

"Hau!" Lillie shouted in worry.

"Look in front of you!" Gladion warned.

"AH!"

"As expected." Gladion said. Lillie, Gladion, and their pokemon followed Hau to the other street and saw him on the ground rubbing his head along with Natsu, whom he bumped into.

"Sorry about that!" Hau apologized, helping lifting Natsu up.

"No big deal!" Natsu reassures him.

"I told you to watch where you're going." Gladion reminded Hau.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hau said.

Lucy, Wendy, and the two exceeds, Happy and Carla, saw their pokemon.

"Pokemon Trainers?" The white cat said.

"Whoa! Flying talking cats!" Hau said in awe upon seeing a non-pokemon species.

Lillie and Gladion were both surprised, "They're... not pokemon."

Suddenly, an explosion beside them occured and the area was on fire.

"What's going on!?" Lucy asks in a panic.

Gladion and Silvally saw a figure in the flames. It is a dark grey Pokemon resembling a salamander or a lizard. It had pink markings on its body and one of them forms a "U" shaped design on its chest. It was a feminine pokemon called a "Salazzle".

"Eek! A Salazzle!" Lillie shrieked and hid Nebby inside her bag.

Hau then grabbed a pokeball and threw it, "Come out, Incineroar! Use Flare Blitz!"

"All right!" Incineroar said, seems he has the capability of using and wielding magic. He coated himself in flames and charged at Salazzle but she jumped, causing Incineroar to crash onto a wall.

Salazzle then used Flamethrower at Incineroar and Silvally.

"Dodge it!" Hau and Gladion commanded.

The two pokemon evaded the attack, however, Lucy and Happy were the ones who nearly got fried.

"Kyaaaaaaahhhh!" Lucy screamed as the fire surrounds her and Happy.

"Owowowowowowow!" Happy shrieked since the fire got his tail.

Lillie was surprised, "They're still here!?"

"Cool, it breathes fire, eh? And it looks strong, too!" Natsu said in interest.

"Can you worry about that later!?" Carla scolded him.

"Silvally, use Razor Wind!" Gladion commanded.

"Take this!" Silvally let out slices of wind towards Salazzle but missed because of Salazzle's immense speed. Salazzle used Flamethrower again.

"Incineroar, use Flamethrower as well!" Hau commanded.

Incineroar then used Flamethrower, however, much to everyone's shock, Natsu came in between the flames and got caught up in it.

"This flame's really good! I love it!" Natsu complimented while sucking the two Flamethrowers.

"He's... eating the flames..?" Lillie said in shock.

 _"Is he a wizard that Prof. Kukui mentioned?"_ Gladion wondered.

"Natsu! What are you doing, interrupting a Pokemon's fight!?" Carla scolded him again.

"Don't worry! I just wanted to have a taste! And..." Natsu turned to Salazzle, "Beat the bad guy right after!"

Uh, dude. That thing's a female.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu let out a blast of fire made out of the Flamethrowers he consumed.

Despite being a Fire-type, Salazzle got blasted off by Natsu's "Flamethrower".

Lillie, Gladion, and Hau couldn't help but stared at the pink-haired boy in shock and awe.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Hau praised him.

"Thanks, kid!"

"Um, Natsu-san..." Wendy called out to him.

"What is it?" Natsu asks.

"Would you take a look around!?" Lucy yelled.

Natsu and the Pokemon Trainers noticed that there's fire everywhere in the area.

"Oh, no!" Lillie said in worry.

"We don't have any Water-type pokemon!" Hau panicked.

"What do we do?" Gladion wondered.

"Don't worry! I'll eat them away!" Natsu said and started eating the flames.

"There won't be enough time for you to eat all of them!" Carla shouted.

Gladion then suddenly sensed someone coming nearby.

"Honestly, you're still destorying things even though you're not on a job?" The voice said.

"Primarina, use Hydro Cannon!"

A wave of water came and extinguishes all the fire in the area and also flushing Natsu.

"Wait, Why me, toooo!?"

Lillie, Hau, and Gladion are shocked when they first glanced the trainer of the Primarina.

"Cyra!?"

Lillie hugged her in happiness.

"Cyra, we've been so worried about you!" Lillie said.

"...No kidding." Gladion agreed.

"It's been a while!" Hau greeted her.

"Yeah, I know." Cyra said as Lillie lets go of her, "But we'll have to cut our reunion short."

"Huh?"

Cyra turns to the Fairy Tail members (including Natsu, who was soaking wet) and points behind her.

The FT members started to cower in fear while the Pokemon Trainers take a look.

They saw a scarlet-haired woman wearing an armor stomping right towards them. She reaches them and grabs Natsu.

"Natsu, I see you're still getting into trouble, eh?" Erza said in a menacing way and starts to drag him away.

"AAAHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Natsu apologized while being taken away.

"What was that all about?" Hau wondered.

"That's just our friend beating up our idiot." Lucy explained, "I'm Lucy, by the way. Sorry for causing you trouble."

"My name is Wendy and this is my partner Carla."

"Aye! I'm Happy!"

"Name's Hau!"

"I'm Lillie."

"...Gladion."

"What are you gonna do after this?" Cyra asks.

"We're gonna go back to the Pokemon Center." Hau replied.

"What about you?" Lillie asks.

"I'm going back to our guild."

"Guild?"

"Uh-huh! It's Fairy Tail!" Lucy said.

* * *

 **The Pokemon Trainers are gonna meet guild in the next chapter and go on a job with Team Natsu.**


End file.
